User talk:Flamefang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Flamefang page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 03:36, 4 April 2011 Your the counselor All first claimed children of a god or Titan are the counselor unless they step down or they do a little challenge thinking that the challenger can do a better job of being the counselor. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) #you can shadow travel #some power over shadoes #happy??? (seriously) [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) yea well everybody else agrees [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #BachLynn agrees with my compromise #leave if you want #I soved it as an admin #HollowAvarice agrees 2 #[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Drop it please Flamefang. Everybody else has. I was like you once and kept bringing up issues once they were closed. You seem like a great Rp'er so please just drop the similar power thing. I beg of you. If even Bach has agreed with Perseus it seems like you are losing the supposed "war" now even i've sided with Bach and agree this isn't about the stupid shadow thing anymore. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 20:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) So Will you drop it or not ? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #i deleted it.....it was not a forum but a real page............the forum creater is not working properly #the case is closed.............only u are arguing [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) For the last time! This is not about the stupid shadow power! This has evolved into the minor gods children not having powers that seem to be with their parent's original powers. Please drop it. I would hate to see somebody get banned before the wiki even officially "started" TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 20:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) tsumi feel so.........as an admin i say so..............case closed[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry internet cut............really...beleive me if you want....i will send you a link in a min[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Seriously what do you want?! Your circling the drain on this. Explain your argument and we will give our opinions back but as far as i can see you haven't explained your argument. If you want to leave leave. It's your choice. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 20:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) see here.............see the links.........nyx was the embodiment of darkness....................would changing into darkness satisfy you??????? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #i read them #was that a threat #you are close to a ban with threats #[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) on a forum reply page [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I do have a name Elsy the name's Tsumi i would like to be called Tsumi not The Child of Hades. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 20:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Look i got an idea. It's a variation of my power but it's generally more powerful like you freaking want. I am basing this off the Homunculus Pride from Full Metal Alchemist you can use the shadows to travel but along with concealment and travel you can use all the shadows to pierce the enemy's body and cut them from the inside and cut their skin. Is that any better that's like the most offensive variation i can come up with.TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 22:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Testing Testing, Testing 123--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 00:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Tsumi_Tanake This is his back story. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Flamefang I'm the counselor of Demeter Cabin can I have a treaty with you?like we team up in Capture the Flag or something?Maybe Someday we'll meat again.. 02:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome.It's quite unfair on the Nyx's Cabin side I visited some Cabin Pages Almost all of them are against you.why is that?Maybe Someday we'll meat again.. 02:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't think of any treaties beside teaming up in Capture the Flag.Do you have any ideas?I love Nyx thts why I want to team up with the Nyx's CabinMaybe Someday we'll meat again.. 02:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) what do u mean by 'it puts shivers down my spine'? [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 22:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) i thought i had it on my page but i guess i didn't. i liked the movie and then i read the book and feel the same way you do about the movie. sorry for the confusion. but thats kinda funny that i forgot. maybe thats y ppl just assumed i liked the movie lol [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 22:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well in the books your technically not taken out of the game, your just wounded but if your either strong enough or too dumb to notice the pain you keep going until the end of the game when someone brings the opposing team's flag across the creek. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) maybe[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:47, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Flamefang! I didn't know you were on here. :) I find this wikia to be really cool so far-I LOVE roleplaying sites. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Flamefang, you have a new girl in Nyx's Cabin-Coraline Ambrosia. :) Coraline Ambrosia(Iris Message) 23:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) are you sure you iris message the right person?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 03:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I asked the Apollo CAbin ..Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 03:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) you are right.So is that fine?We will help defend the Nyx Cabin if they were attacked by the Hades Cabin.Even if you attack first.P.S.In real life are you a girl or a boy?I just dont knowVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 05:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry about asking you a very stupid question.P.S. Can Nyx and Demeter CAbin have a treaty saying We will help protect Nyx cabin if they were for some reason be attack and Nyx CAbin will do the same?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 05:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) doen the Nyx cabin want to use Stygian iron? [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) fine[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) oo...........no problem then [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 00:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) hi..just want to say sorry. I dont know why but I think I should say sorryVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Treaty Elysine, would you like a treaty with the Zeus cabin? I was thinking we have the same terms as the treaty between you and the Demeter cabin. *Stand by the side of Zeus' cabin in Capture the Flag. *Provide assistance in quests by all available means. *Engage in mutual defense. --Draco Dragovich 13:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC)